Home
by Dr. Anthro-Tano
Summary: One-shot. The real ending of the 50th anniversary tDotD when the 11th Doctor goes back to his own TARDIS. This is where Clara and the Doctor's real home is, where it will always be: with each other. A fluffy, loving moment between Clara and the Doctor when they finally admit their true feelings for each other. Probably a horrible summary, but it's a good story.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** So! :D I watched the 50th anniversary Saturday, and let me just say I loved it! I mean, my dad may have been disappointed saying it was good, but it was normal episode good and not 50th anniversary good. Either way, I loved it. I sat down and wrote this one shot right after, and I apologize for not putting it up Saturday night because I had it finished before I even went to bed. I have edited it and perfected it to the point that it couldn't be better in my honest opinion. For the first time in a long time, I think I actually nailed the characters' actions, words, and responses down to a tee. I couldn't be happier from a story, let alone a one shot. The cool thing is is that this could have actually happened in the episode, we just didn't see it because it was after it ended. Kinda like it was "behind the scenes." A little bit...sort of...I guess...Any_whooo_! Moving on! So I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it! :D**

* * *

The Doctor turned back towards his own TARDIS with a small smile on his face as he pushed the doors open and stepped inside. Clara was waiting for him, sitting in the only chair in the room as she lifted her head to look at him and stood up. She smiled at him warmly, and the Doctor finally realized all that she had done for him. She had sacrificed so much and risked so much, even her own life. All of it…for _him._

The warrior Doctor had kissed Clara's cheek, and the Tenth Doctor had kissed her hand as if she were royalty. Now it was his turn. After all, _he_ was the Eleventh Doctor, and she was _his_ companion. It was time for him to show her what he was dealing with.

"Doctor?" Clara called gently, stirring the Doctor from his thoughts as he approached her. "Are you all right?"

The Doctor didn't answer her question as he stood in front of her, looking down at her with soft, kind eyes, and in those eyes she saw an emotion. An emotion she had seen before and he had always tried to hide: affection. Of course, she shouldn't allow her stomach to flip or her heart to fill with hope because it was quite a leap to go from affection to love, but she couldn't help it. Butterflies filled her stomach, and her heart raced as she looked up into his eyes.

The Doctor reached up, cupping her cheek in his hand as he gently caressed it with his thumb and whispered softly, almost…_lovingly_, "My Clara…"

"Yes, Doctor?" Clara responded just quietly as she leaned into his touch and kept her eyes locked with his. The Doctor smiled and brushed his thumb across her lips, causing her breath to catch in her throat as he commented, "Maybe you don't want this, and if so, forgive me, but I need you to know…After all you've done for me, you deserve to know."

"Doctor, wha…"

Clara didn't get to finish her question as the Doctor leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her stiffen in shock like he had expected her to, but she quickly relaxed as her eyes closed like his already were, and she placed her hand over his on her cheek. The kiss lasted longer than he thought it would, but he couldn't make himself pull away, and by the way she leaned forward, if only a little, he could bet that she couldn't either. But he was never a betting man.

If you asked them now, neither would be able to tell you who pulled away first, but maybe it was mutual. They leisurely separated, and the Doctor slowly opened his eyes to see Clara, who had already blinked her own eyes open, looking up at him as he smiled down at her nervously. He didn't want to push her, but he also didn't want to lose the courage he had built up.

"Doctor…" Clara murmured, bringing the Doctor's attention back to her as he took in her appearance. Not much had changed except for the light blush coloring her cheeks and the look in her eyes. The blush made her look both cuter and more beautiful, but the look meant something else to him. He had seen it before, but he hadn't really noticed it until that moment before she had run into his time stream when she had looked back at him with such affection and adoration that he just wanted to pull her into his arms and never let go.

"Clara…" The Doctor began as he shifted the hand that was on her cheek and took her hand that still covered his. "I know I'm not very good at this…but you need to know how much…how much I-I-I…"

He stopped, his voice drifting off as he swallowed nervously and tried to find the courage to continue. Clara was looking up at him expectantly, and the hope that he saw shining in her eyes gave him the strength to continue. The Doctor took a deep breath and finally admitted it, finally admitted how he felt.

"I am in love with you, my Clara," the Doctor whispered as he rubbed her hand with his thumb, and Clara's eyes widened in surprise. She was both surprised and unsurprised at the same time since he had just kissed her, but it still came as a shock to hear him say those words. It took her a few moments, but a smile soon carved into her face, and her eyes lit up.

"Oh, Doctor," Clara responded happily as she reached up and took his face into her hands. She stroked his cheeks with her thumbs and gave a soft laugh as she continued, "I love you too."

The Doctor smiled broadly, and Clara could see the joy written all over his face as he scooped her up into his arms and spun around like he had down when they had been reunited earlier that day. He had been doing this space-time travel and saving the universe thing for over 1,200 years, if his estimate of his age was correct, and it still tickled him how so much could happen in just one day. That's when it hit him. She must be exhausted. She must want to sit down somewhere familiar surrounded by everything normal.

The Doctor smiled down at her sadly, not wanting her to go, but he wanted her to feel relaxed again and be able to rest; it was the least that she deserved. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead as he commented, "Come on…Let's get you home."

"No, Doctor," Clara replied as she smiled sweetly and moved her hand down, fitting it inside his larger one and squeezing it lovingly. "I'm already home."

The Doctor grinned widely as Clara stood up on the tips of her toes, straining to be tall enough and placed a soft, brief kiss to his lips. She smiled at him and dropped back down as she added, "Besides, I do believe you owe me a weeklong trip to ancient Mesopotamia, followed by future Mars, and cocktails on the moon." She said the list in the same tone and manner he had used earlier, earning a smirk to tug at the corners of his lips.

"Right-eyo! Off we go then?" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly as he spun around and ran around the center console, flipping switches and pushing buttons as she followed after her. Once he was done, he stopped and turned to her with a huge smile. Clara could tell by the way he was looking at her that he wanted her to do something, and the moment he took a step back and motioned calmly to the console, she knew exactly what he wanted her to do.

Clara moved forward and placed her hand on the ignition lever, curling her fingers around the cold piece of metal. She looked up at him and smiled lovingly as his opposite hand slid over hers. Her shoulder pressed against his upper arm just above his elbow as he glanced down at her and smirked.

"Geronimo, my Doctor?"

"Geronimo, my Clara."

Then they pulled the lever down together with the Doctor being careful not to hurt Clara's hand beneath his as the TARDIS took off for what was supposed to be a trip, a vacation, but they both knew better. It would be an adventure.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** I really wish I hadn't been lazy and had put this up when I finished it, which was like four days ago near the end of Saturday. But no dwelling on the past. :) I hope y'all really liked it because I really loved writing it. It would have been the perfect ending scene of the 50th anniversary if this _actually _happened, right? Or at least, something close to it. Well, anyways, or like I usually like to say: any_whooo_! I hope yo liked it, like I said, and I hope you'll read my other stories, if you haven't already! I take requests! No promises on me being able to do it because I don't know every possible couple out there after all! :D XD Reviews please! They're like cookies and stickers! Can't get enough of them! I guess that is all! 'Til next time! :D  
**

**P.S. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE FOR WHAT YOUR FAVORITE KIND OF WHOUFFLE STORY IS! IF YOURS IS NOT ON THERE PM ME OR REVIEW ONE OF MY STORIES AND TELL ME WHAT YOURS IS SO I CAN ADD IT TO THE POLL! THANK YOU!**


End file.
